Escape
by elven prophecy
Summary: This was a co-authored piece with AO3 ID Tiger lilly13 and myself, she is aware I am posting this up on here, and has provided me with her permission (she does not have a FF account). Enjoy! Comments are love! Comments are life! Set immediately after 'Mine'.


Scar purred to himself in contentment as he finally dragged himself from Lex's warm, plushy body. She moaned and grabbed at his thigh to prevent him from leaving her. It had taken all his willpower to not just take her again. He couldn't. He had to collect his ship, she had to pack her belongings (although he didn't understand why she needed ooman things, Yautja things better), and he had a male to string up. He was doing that first, his movements sure and precise as he skinned and hefted him up to the ceiling close to the doorway in the living room. He clicked in approval and left by the balcony, he climbed to the top of her building to call his ship.

Lex averted her eyes and tried not to gag as Scar mutilated her now dead boyfriend. She shuddered as he hooked the body up on the ceiling fan in her living room. Did he really have to do that? He jumped out the window and left her to gather her stuff, her legs wobbling and unsteady. She scoured her room for her backpack. What the hell would she even need? Clothes, obviously. Soap? Food? She stood in the middle of her room with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot and looking around. She knew she wanted to go with him, but she hadn't quite thought this through all the way, had she? She shook her head and moved to her closet to start throwing random things in her pack, pulling on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt for modesty.

The screams and noises that had been heard coming from apartment 604 were described as inhuman. Someone had died there, murdered, robbed, raped. The caller had said probably all this had happened next door. They had been terrified and had urged the police to come quickly. The cops had responded, and backup had been called when the terrified neighbours had met them at the elevators. There were at least four neighbours congregated, and it was confirmed two more had called 911 for the same reason. Officer Leroy Jones and his partner, officer Oliver Bilodeau, were just starting their shift.

She zipped up her duffel bag full of clothes, some personal items, and bathroom necessities. Fighting the urge to also throw in some of her equipment was a hard habit to break. Usually when she was packing, it was to lead tourists up the different mountains across America. She wouldn't be doing that anymore. Turning around, she winced at the blood that coated her entire apartment, and Lex had a half second thought of how she was going to clean everything up before she caught herself. She was leaving. _Leaving Earth _. Why did she care that her home was looking like a crime scene? Technically, it actually was. She took her bag and threw it on her couch next to the front door, hurrying back to her closet to find her boots and jacket, excitement and anticipation running rampant inside her head.

Officer Jones and Bilodeau listened to the neighbours with a hint of nervousness. Bilodeau was staring at the apartment door intently while Jones took down the notes in his notepad. Leroy was a Louisiana man, his Cajun accent thick, and Oliver was a French Canadian that had immigrated as a child when his mother married some oil tycoon from Texas. The Chief had assigned them together because in his mind, they spoke the same French (it wasn't). The only similarity between the two men: they were both incredibly superstitious.

Lex took a deep breath as she zipped up her jacket, preparing herself mentally for what was about to happen. Scar was going to take care of her. She knew this, but she obviously has her apprehensions. He was from space, somewhere far, far away, _deep _space. She couldn't even fathom what it was going to be like. He'd never put her in danger so far, she would have to trust him. It wasn't like she could stay here anymore. She grabbed her bag and was about to go wait by the window when she heard a commotion outside her door. Her brows narrowed in suspicion as she looked through the peephole. Her eyes widened to saucers when she saw her neighbors chatting with policemen and pointing at her front door. _Shit _. She dropped her bag and ran over to the open window and looked down at the police car that was parked outside with two more officers. _Double shit. _

Both of the officers drew their weapons, and made for the door of apartment 604 cautiously. Bilodeau moved to the left of the entrance while Jones knocked on the wooden panel hard.

"Police!" His voice is loud and authoritative, his accent barely noticeable with the tension, "open up!"

There was a heavy silence from the apartment, both officers made eye contact and nodded to each other, giving the signal. Jones' fist pounded on the wood again, "This is the Police! Open up!"

More silence followed. Jones did not hesitate and kicked the door open, only to come face to face, so to speak, with a dangling, skinless, bloody corpse hanging just in the next room. His eyes bugged out of his head. "Call for back-up!" He screamed at his partner.

_ Holy fuck! _This was bad. _Beyond bad _. Lex ran for her room and ducked inside her closet as she heard the cops yelling in the other room, clutching her bag to her chest. Her heart was beating wildly against her ribs. She had already half-expected something like this would happen but she thought she'd had enough time for Scar to come get her. Apparently not. She couldn't get out of here without being seen. It was obvious the police had already seen Matthew's body and the bloodbath inside her apartment. The place would be crawling with cops any second and she was going to be arrested and taken down to the station. Scar would be furious when he came back and found her gone and all these people in her home. She had a sinking feeling in her gut that told her exactly how he was going to react.

Both officers entered the room, taking care to not trample on anything. They had to clear the area for the CSU (Crime Scene Unit) team. Bilodeau and Jones took point as they entered the apartment and slowly began clearing each room. There was blood everywhere… and the innards were left in the middle of the room. Bilodeau made a gagging noise and Jones ordered him out of the apartment lest he contaminate the place.

"I'll make it!" The Frenchman growled at his partner. Jones snorted and made his way towards the bedroom.

"Poor bastard died 'ere…" he trailed off as he heard a noise coming from the closet. It took a split second for his gun to be raised and pointed at the closet. "Police!" He yelled out, "come out wif your 'ands up!"

_ Shit _! Lex cursed under her breath. There was no point in hiding anymore. The longer she stayed in here, the worse it would be for her. She stood slowly and opened the door with her hands up, eyes wide. There were two officers with guns raised, pointing directly at her.

"I'm not armed!" She squeaked. She swallowed thickly, surveying the coagulating blood and guts on the floor, "Please, you don't understand!" She yelled, her eyes returning to them again as unhindered panic etched into her voice, "You have to get out of here!"

Jones lowered his gun and approached the terrified woman. He could see streaks of dried red blood along her cheek, blending with her dark skin. "It's all right," his cajun accent was thick, "we 'ere to 'elp."

"Madame," Bilodeau stepped forward, keeping his gun trained on the black woman as Jones approached her with his handcuffs in hand. Her dark eyes widened and she shook her head as she repeated her words.

"You're all right," Jones spoke slowly, his voice calm and soothing, "You're going to 'ave to come wif us, ma'am."

"No, please!" Her back hits the wall when she attempts, again, to persuade them to just get the fuck out of here! They had no idea what they were up against, they _had _to let her go! Her hands were still up to avoid them thinking she had a weapon, but she was caked in dried blood, and chances were probably good she looked like a lunatic. They were seeing a threat in her, a threat to them.

One of the officers proceeded to grab her wrist to put the handcuffs on her, but she tried to yank her hand away, pleading with him, "You need to leave now! You can't -" Her breath caught and her heart stopped beating when she heard it, that very distinct clicking that could only come from _him _. _Scar _. Her eyes scanned frantically around the room, looking for him, her heart in her throat as she looked for the shimmer of his cloak.

Scar noticed the front door first. He moved silently, invisible to all except those that knew what to look for. He heard voices from the bedroom, Lex was yelling. He growled low in his throat. His dah'kte, wrist blades, slid out deliberately, the noise drowned out by the voices. Two males had Lex cornered in a closet. He tiptoed around the back of the room, circling wide. The male never knew what hit him. Scar sunk his blades in his back and yanked him up and off the ground. Everything happened at the same time. He roared, his cloaking shimmered and dropped, all the humans screamed.

Lex looked on in horror as Scar fucking impaled the other officer on his long claw blades and lifted him in the air, his form becoming visible to them all. She gripped the side of her head as tears formed in her eyes, screaming as loud as she could, "Scar, no!"

He doesn't hear her, or he was blatantly ignoring her. She knew this would happen! If he could so casually kill Matthew, it was of no surprise to her that he was willing to go on a rampage if she got into trouble. Before anyone could react, she grabbed the cop that has moved to stand in front of her, tugging on him and begging, "Run! You need to run!"

The officer had moved automatically, stepping in front of the woman. Bilodeau screamed Jones' name and without hesitation he raised his weapon. Blood sprayed from Jones' chest wound as two blades appeared from _nowhere _right out of his body. Jones gargled, and he was hefted up and flung up and over- Bilodeau's eyes widened as a _monster _( _what the fuck was that thing?! _) stood where his partner had once been. It roared, sounding very similar to a lion, its arms spreading. _It was fucking huge! _

"Fuck!" He yelled, and fired. Fluorescent green splattered, the beast snarled painfully. He pushed the woman behind, trying to protect her, "Get out of here!" He shrieked, emptying his gun into the creature. It took a swipe at him, missed as he jumped back like a trapeze artist and it ran for the window. He screamed into his radio, "Officer down! Officer down! Need a van-" he repeated the address twice, his voice hoarse.

"No, stop!" Lex moved faster than her brain could comprehend and she shouldered the officer in front of her as hard as she could, trying to knock the gun out of his hand. He stumbled, letting her pass him as she dashed to the window after him. She side-stepped the cop's dead body, barely hearing the other one on the radio. She should care more for the fallen officer but his partner _shot _him! Her eyes desperately followed the trail of green blood as it disappeared into the night. _Fuck _, he'd been hurt, and she doesn't know how badly, but with the amount of blood, it couldn't be good. Her chest tightened as she gripped the ledge of the window until her knuckles turned white, and she cried for him, " _Scar _!"

The glass did not cut into his hide as Scar crashed out the window. He free-fell for two storeys before he reached out and grabbed a passing balcony. He growled as he couldn't grip the metal and fell one more floor before he finally closed his paw on a ledge. His talons sunk in the concrete and he hissed painfully as he came to a full stop. He had been hit at least five times with the ooman's primitive weapon. They hadn't gone deep due to his dense muscle, but they stung and he was bleeding. He engaged his cloaking, glanced up to her balcony and then glanced down. Three floors. He chuffed and released the ledge, he landed silently on the balls of his paws and took off like a gazelle, vanishing into the shadows.

She felt arms grab her from behind, yanking her away from the window. Lex grabbed onto it harder as she fought with the intruder to release her, "Let me go!"

The remaining officer picked her up and spun her around, forcing her to face the front door and hauled her out with him by her arm, all the while calling frantically on his radio and screaming at people to get back into their apartments. He dragged her downstairs and to the police car, the lights flashing as other cars began to pull up. He roughly shoved her inside the back seat, slamming the door closed. Lex banged on the car window, tears streaming down her cheeks and pleading to be let out, but he turned away to meet with the other officers. She put her head in her hands, and rocked back and forth. _This wasn't happening, this _can't_ be happening._ _Scar, where are you?_

Scar purred to calm himself and watched the police car where his partner had been shoved inside from a great height (he had climbed another building, three streets over). He switched his view to drown out the flashing lights, and zoomed in on the vehicle. She was alone. He would follow her. Too many oomans, too many eyes at the moment. He would get her back, he just had to wait. His purr deepened to soothe his impatient mind. He needed to cauterize his wounds… He stilled completely. A male had entered the craft she was in.

Lex snapped her head up when the driver door finally opened and the officer slid in, turning in his seat to face her. She leaned up to the cage separating them, putting her palms flat against it, "Please, you have to let me go!" She would try to reason with him.

She swallowed thickly at his expression, full of anger and fear, and he yelled, "_What the_ _hell was that_?!"

She stumbled over her words, her jaw opening and closing rapidly. "I don't- "

He cut her off, "I know you know what it is! You called for it!"

The black woman shook her head back and forth violently, sending her black hair flying, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth."

He pointed up to her building, "Did you kill that guy upstairs?"

"No!" She screamed back, striking the metal, "But you don't understand, you can't!"

"You better start talking, lady! My partner is dead, and you are gunna tell me what killed him!"

She leveled him with her gaze and her voice lowered, "If you don't let me go, you're all gonna die."

Officer Bilodeau stared at the young woman hard. A good long minute passed before he turned the key in the ignition. "You called it Scar…" he popped a cigarette in his mouth and lit it with a shaky hand. "We have a half hour drive to the station, lady, the sooner you talk, the sooner we can part ways."

"Goddamn it, you idiot! Listen to me!" She rattled the cage more out of frustration than trying to get his attention. She gritted her teeth, sitting on the edge of the seat as she stared daggers at the officer in the rear view mirror. Their eyes met and held for a moment before he returned his to the front. She couldn't believe she was actually considering being honest, but maybe he'd believe her. He had just watched his buddy get butchered after all. She took a deep breath, "I'll tell you the truth, but you gotta swear to me that after I do, you'll let me go."

He remained silent, his gaze flicking back to her in the rear view mirror. He parted his lips and the familiar words of the Miranda Rights droned. "You have the right to remain silent..." his french accent was there, in between the words. He could see her stony face in the mirror. "Tell me the truth, or I arrest you for obstruction of justice."

Lex banged her head against the metal divider with a growl. Fine, he wanted the truth, he'd get the truth. She lifted her head up and pushed out a heavy sigh before she started, "My name is Alexa Woods. I was part of an excavation team for Weyland Industries two years ago," she licked her lips, "We were sent to Antarctica to find a pyramid buried in the ice, when we got there," she paused, trying to find the words but losing her momentum. She took another breath, "Long story short, there was something inside. Something evil," she suppressed a shudder, "It attacked us and killed most of the team. That big guy you met upstairs? He's an alien, from outer space. He and his friends came down to kill the things that killed us. He saved my life." She looked down at the floor, memories flooding back from that day causing her to falter momentarily, but she gathered her composure and raised her eyes to him again, "And now, I think he is obsessed with me and will stop at nothing until he gets me back," she watched him intently, waiting for his reaction.

A pin could have dropped and it would have echoed in the car. Officer Bilodeau had pulled the car off to the side of the road and turned in his seat to physically look back at the black woman in the back of his vehicle. "Alien?" He scoffed, peering at her, through the smoke, "Antarctica?" He made a disbelieving face, "this alien killed the guy upstairs too?" He exhaled a long plume of smoke, and rubbed a hand down his face when she nodded very slowly. This would be so easy to discredit if it wasn't for the fact he had gotten a damn good visual of the big bastard. _That noise… _

She stared at him as he pondered what she told him, her heart racing. Obviously this would be incredibly hard to believe for anyone. Even Lex thought herself crazy saying it out loud, but she had to make him believe her. "I get it, you think I'm nuts, but you saw him for yourself." Her fingers gripped the divider between herself and the cop and she leaned in as far as she could, "Now if you do not let me go to him, you are going to end up just like your partner," she clenched her teeth, "I am trying to help you!"

Bilodeau stared at her for what felt like an eternity before he turned back to face forward. He reached down to switch on the ignition when the driver side door to his police car was wrenched right off its hinges. The car jostled wildly, sending the woman flying in the back seat. He screamed when a large, speckled, clawed hand reached in and forcibly pulled him out of the vehicle, breaking the seatbelt. A loud deafening roar echoed all around as Bilodeau dangled in the grips of a dripping, fluorescent green monster… _alien _.

Lex grunted as her back hit the seat _hard _, her head bounced off the headrest, making her see stars. She immediately jumped back up, banging on the cage, watching as the officer kicked his feet. She wasn't afraid, she knew who he was and what he was doing and she was momentarily relieved that he was alright, despite the blood on his torso. The cop was in his death grip, she knew exactly what was about to happen. She needed to think fast if she was going to save his life.

"Hey!" She yelled frantically, rattling the metal as hard as she could, "Get me out of here!" She hoped drawing his attention to her would cause enough of a distraction so that he would listen to her.

Scar stilled, the kicking human dangling in his grip ignored as he turned his head towards the vessel where his partner was rattling the cage.

"He's not worth it!" She called, hitting the metal grill, "Get me out of here!"

The yautja whipped his head back towards the human in his paw. The stench of fear and adrenaline was thick. The male was staring at him with terror-filled, wide eyes. Lex was right. There was no sport here. He tossed the ooman as far away as he could, he rolled in the gravel and dirt, grunting in pain but alive. Scar watched him scuttle away before he wrenched the other door from the vessel to free his partner.

She bolted out of the car, her eyes landing on the officer still breathing on the ground. He was alive, thank god. She felt at fault for all of this mess, but she was relieved that Scar listened to her and let the guy go. He was just doing his job, after all. She turned to Scar, brushing her dark hair out of her face, "Took you long enough."

Lex examined his wounds with a wince, the green blood was seeping from the bullet holes drying on his hide. She stepped up to him, craning her neck to look directly into his mask and layed a gentle hand on his chest, "You okay?"

Her paw on his body sent a thrill down his spine like lightning. He doesn't bother answering her silly question. It would take more than bullets from primitive weapons to kill him. He was yautja. They stung, but he would deal with it on his ship. He raised his left arm, clicked a few keys on his computer before he grabbed Lex and hefted her over his shoulder without warning. She grunted and grabbed his netting as he took off like a hare. He programmed his ship to follow him, he would leave the city so that they could board without issue. Scar had enough of the blue planet. Now that Lex was with him, he had no reason to return. _Ever _.

He threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and Lex gripped onto him for dear life as he ran through the streets, seeing the cop get to his feet and watch them disappear into the night. She has a brief thought about what he is going to tell his superiors, but a large hand on her ass grabbed her attention. She was unable to swat at him for being so handsy, being jostled around as he sprinted through the buildings. She looked up to the sky and spotted the outline of something massive following close beside them. Only someone who had seen the shimmering fields would know what they were looking at, and Lex's nerves returned, the idea sinking in that she was going to be leaving Earth behind.

They reached a large cornfield far from the city. His ship landed amidst the stalks, flattening them out in the shape of his craft. He was slow to lower Lex to the ground, sliding her down his body. He was already purring loud and clear for her as he clicked a few keys on his computer. The loading ramp lowered and the airlock opened. He looked down at his partner and tilted his head, his dreads sliding off his shoulder with the movement.

She dusted herself off from being manhandled, and looked back toward the city, burning the familiar lights into her memory. She doesn't know when, or _if _, she will ever see Earth again, and it caused her chest to tightened. She cursed as she remembered that she doesn't have her bag, but there was no way they were going back for it now. She turned to him, noticing the cute head tilt he gave her, but she would not be swayed. She was still pissed at him for his erratic and murdering behavior. She smacked him on the chest, careful to miss his bullet wounds, and put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes, "I'm still mad at you. You didn't have to kill those people." She must look ridiculous trying to scold him, but he needed to rein it in when it came to her, "Those guys were not going to hurt me."

His purr turned into a shriek and stopped. She was challenging him? He tilted his head further and scanned her body with his mask. He could see her blood heating up her face in her anger. He chirped at her and lowered his head to rub his mask along her marred cheek. She did not know how cunning oomans were. He let her words slide away. He released his dau-shui instead. She wanted to mate, he could smell the arousal in her aggression as she challenged him. He would fight with her like she wanted, his wounds were not paining near enough for him to decline. He pulled away from her and shoved at her shoulder like she had done at his chest, answering her. He roared his victory crow and spread his arms in front of her. He would win this fight.

Her ire began to melt when he nuzzled into her, that same calming scent entering her nose and softening her anger, but it quickly returned when he pushed her, making her lose her balance. She righted herself as he roared, that deafening sound rattling her teeth. She huffed and yelled back, "Hey, watch it!" She pointed a finger up to him, "You need to cool it with this possessive crap. You can't just go around killing everyone that gets close to me." She grabbed onto his netting, trying to bring him down lower to her level, "Got it?" Although Lex will never admit it, the way he had ripped those doors off the car and yanked her out was incredibly hot.

Scar let her pull him down to her level, she had come straight for him instead of running. His loins stirred at her bravery, facing him head on, knowing his strength over hers. This was _why _she was _his _female, _his _partner. _His _. She did not fear him, they were equals, he treated her as such, with all the respect due a female. His hearts thudded like war drums in his head and he grabbed her by the throat, ending her challenge instantly. Her eyes widened in surprise and he purred heavily, bringing her close to his body. He released her throat and wrapped both his arms about her and he carried her into his ship. He was claiming his prize now.

She let out a girlish giggle as Scar hefted her over his shoulder again, swatting her ass for good measure. She couldn't stay mad at him, at least not for long, and her anger drained from her quickly, a new fluttering sensation taking over in her stomach. She had an upside-down view of his ship as he carried her through it, the same silvery metals and red twinkling lights that she associated with his technology, blurs together as the blood rushed to her head. She hadn't been scared when he grabbed her throat. They have been through too much together not to trust each other, and she trusted him with her life. She felt safer with him than with any human, cop or no.

As soon as the airlock closed behind them, Scar programmed his fighter to take to the stars. He wanted out of Earth's orbit before Lex could change her mind. He veered off the path to his chambers and entered his sparse trophy room. It was not as abundant as he would like, but he was young, so was Lex. He would have all the time in the world to increase his trophy wall. He lowered his female until she had both feet to the ground. He wanted to show her this first before he got fully distracted by her. He turned her head until she was facing a section of the wall that he had arranged specifically for her when he was given this ship. Her R'ka shield and spear that he had made her when they fought the Queen were presented on a shelf surrounded by empty space. _Hers _to fill _. _ He purred heavily behind her, his dau-shui was heavy on the air.

Lex was in shock. He had kept them? For her? She went to the wall and gently touched the spear that he had made for her down in that pyramid. Memories of that horrible place invaded her mind, blood and death and destruction. They were all washed away when Scar came up behind her and put his hands on her waist, his purr entering her body. She shivered at his touch and slowly twirled in his arms. She gripped his netting again, pulling herself closer to him, mindful of his wounds. She had missed him, for these past few years, trying to live a normal life had never really been an option, no matter how much effort she had put into it. She belonged here, with him. She smirked up at him and lifted her hand to tap his mask, "You want to take that off?"

Her hand on her spear caused his cock to stiffened within his sheath. His paw flexed on her hip and he nudged her head with the mouth of his mask. He grunted and picked her up again, this time with an arm across her back, pressing her to his front, uncaring that he was covering her in his blood. It took him but a moment to reach his bed, it was covered with pelts. He dropped her unceremoniously onto its surface and reached up to remove his mask. The pressurized air hissed and he spread his mandibles as he took a deep breath of the room, tasting her arousal. He stared down at her for a long moment before he put his helmet on its stand and began unarming himself. He didn't bother cleaning his equipment as he put it away in its case, he would teach Lex about proper equipment maintaining later. He turned back towards her after he was done, standing in nothing but his loincloth and neck rings. He was no longer dripping blood. His eyes scanned down the length of her as she stared back at him.

She hadn't seen his face in over two years. To any normal person, it would be horrifying, monstrous even, but to Lex, she's looking at the man, or alien rather, that had become her closest friend and fierce lover. She gawked at his nearly naked body, having never seen it before. They were both clothed during their first encounter, he had been fully armed even, and he hadn't taken off his mask earlier when he had dropped in on her. He was nothing but solid muscle, his frame built stronger than Earth's toughest man, and she bit her bottom lip at the arousing sight. His wounds were obviously not hurting him. She could feel the flutters in her core as he stared at her, waiting, expectant. Well, she wasn't one to beat around the bush. Still in her shorts and T-shirt, she removed her jacket and tossed it on the floor. Her top followed, her breasts were now free.

He growled at her, and knelt on the bed beside her. He traced a black talon along her leg, following her defined muscles. He lifted the flimsy cloth she still wore and cut it easily with his claw. She gasped as he stripped her of her ripped shorts. He tossed them somewhere behind him and chirped down at her. He spread his knees wide and reached down for Lex's hands. He had won the challenge, he wanted her to attend to him. He pulled her to her knees and lowered his head so he could rub his brow against her temple, his mandibles tangling in her black hair. He purred heavily, his dau-shui permeated the air and mixed with her heavy arousal. He brought her hands to his loincloth and left them there. He wanted her to strip him.

She visibly shivered when he tore off her shorts and panties with one swipe of those long, black claws, the moisture coating her pussy lips cooling in the ship's air. He led her hands to the last piece covering his groin, she hastily fiddled with the straps holding it together, tearing it away from him and throwing it across the floor. She was eager and ready, not wanting to deny having him inside her any longer. She ran her hands over his bulging thighs up to his opening sheath, moaning breathily when he slid out into her hand, wet and hard. She pumped his stiff cock, barely able to get her hands around him as her cunt clenched at the sight of his erection growing even bigger.

Scar was purring heavily, the deep baritone making him vibrate. He debated throwing her down on the bed and mounting her, but that would defeat the purpose of her attending to him. He choked back a whine. With her still touching him, he moved to stretch out beside her on his back. He raised his paws to lay them beneath his head, giving off a relaxed pose. He arched slightly and turned his head to look at her intently, his mandibles spread as he rumbled in pleasure, he could taste her in the air.

She followed him eagerly, getting on her hands and climbing between his legs to grab his cock that laid heavily on his chiseled abdomen. She licked her lips and leaned down over him, drawing a long line up the underside of his dick with her tongue. Lex pulled the tapered head into her mouth and was lightly sucking on the tip, twirling her tongue around it. He tasted masculine and exotic, unlike anything she ever had in her mouth. So much better than any human. She stroked him in time with her bobbing mouth, arching her back to give him a view of her ass. She moaned around him, shoving her other hand down in between her legs. She was so fucking turned on that her fingers slid easily into her pussy.

He squawked in shock and absolute pleasure at feeling her hot mouth on his rod, his back arched uncontrollably on the bed. Her tongue lashed him like the tail of a r'ka, doing indescribable things to his peace of mind. All his intentions at remaining passive as she served him vanished like smoke as he sat up, unable to stop himself from grabbing his partner. There was a popping sound as the suction from her mouth was broken and he flipped her onto her hands and knees in front of him. He gave her no chance to move or argue as he impaled her roughly on his very well lubricated dick.

Lex threw her head back and screamed when he shoved himself inside her, her cunt stretching painfully at the sudden intrusion. Her fingers clenched on the furs beneath her. He stilled for only a second before starting up a brutal pace, the slap of his thighs bouncing on her ass. The intense burn of his immense girth melted away into explosive pleasure and she tilted her hips up, giving him more access to her squeezing channel. She could barely breathe, gritting her teeth as his tip dragged across her g-spot with every stroke, shooting sparks up her spine and causing her eyes to roll back. She could feel his claws digging into the meat of her thighs, drawing blood, but it only added to the sensations.

His mandibles spread and he growled loud and deep. His talons flexed in her flesh before he moved his right paw. Scar trailed his fingers over her skin gently, reaching with his long arm, over her belly and down to her cunt, hunting for that little fleshy nub she had shown him earlier. He couldn't get enough of the noises she made as he pounded into her pussy, and he purred when she squealed suddenly. He'd found _it _.

The pads of his fingers rubbed just right over her slick pearl and it hurtled her straight over that razor's edge, tumbling through it with ferocity. She cried out the name she had given him, her limbs quaking uncontrollably as she pushed her hips back against him to get him deeper, the wet squelching of her cunt only becoming louder. The soft walls of her pussy clenched around his thrusting member, his tip now hitting her cervix only adding to the bliss washing over her overheated body. She collapsed on her front as the pulsing waves hit her, turning her into a moaning, babbling mess as he continued to pump his hips against her, a litany of "Fuck!"s and "Yes!"s pouring from her mouth.

Scar's purr stopped as he felt her soaking his lower body with a howl. He shuddered as her wet pussy milked his cock like a fist, calling for his seed. His fingers moved quickly, rubbing her flesh just this side of too hard. He jerked forward harshly, forcing himself through her cervix as his knot pushed into her entrance. He roared and doubled over her as he flooded her womb with his ejaculation, his knot inflating, sealing him to her tightly. She screamed beneath him, her voice breaking. He had to put both paws on the bed or risk falling onto her and crushing her.

Sharp pain mixed in with the intense pleasure and she instinctively tried to pull away, but his bulbous knot kept her from separating from him. Shaking, dizzy, and completely sated, she keeps her hips canted up to accommodate Scar's still pulsing dick, the heat of his cum warming her from the inside. Breathing heavily, Lex hummed happily as he lazily humped against her, ensuring that all his seed was spent inside her womb. If this was what everyday with him was going to be like, she was certain that she had died in that pyramid and gone to heaven. Though she will have to get used to his insatiable appetite for her, she wouldn't know if her pussy could take it.

He was gentle as he lowered himself over his female, his arms folding just enough that she could feel him with every part of her body. He purred and very carefully moved to his side, pulling his mate back against his front. He twitched when the movement jostled his bullet wounds. He cursed as he was reminded he still had to pull those out. He would show her how to tend to her male after he deflated… but not right now. He wanted to lay here with Lex a while longer.

Lex settled into the warm, soothing embrace of her alien lover, sighing in contentment as he pulled her closer to him. She grabbed his forearms and snuggled into his hold, the comforting scent that usually permeated the air around him, laying heavily on her, calming her rapidly beating heart. His knot kept them locked together, but she relished in their connection, wiggling her hips slightly to make him stutter in his purr. She shut her eyes and couldn't help the elated grin that spread across her lips. Last week, she had truly believed she would never see him again, and now, they were lying in his bed, on his ship, traveling through space to God knew where. She didn't know what the future held for them, but she had never felt more at home, here, in his arms.


End file.
